


Take These Broken Hands, Wash Me Clean

by dark_and_spooky (JamieisClassic)



Series: (dark and) Spook'o'Ween 2020 [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Daddy Kink, Darkest Timeline, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oviposition, Parent/Child Incest, Ritual Sex, Tentacles, Trans Male Character, Void Impregnation, Void Touched Anduin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieisClassic/pseuds/dark_and_spooky
Summary: Anduin is ordered by N'zoth to 'cleanse' the Cathedral of Light by ritually offering his virginity to the Old God, and chooses his father to be the vessel of this 'consecration.'
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn, Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn/N'Zoth
Series: (dark and) Spook'o'Ween 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949491
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Take These Broken Hands, Wash Me Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back?? This bitch! I've had this bouncing around in my head for a while and it's technically part of the Wrynncest Halloween Bomb and also my Halloween collection even though it's late! This is the shortest thing I've written with so many kinks so... enjoy ;)

Anduin peered at Varian where he kneeled before him, loose cloth pants the only adornment covering his body, olive skin chilled and gooseflesh-covered in the cold air of the cathedral. Though he himself was not wearing a scrap of clothing either, nipples hard and pebbled from the cold and skin cool, Anduin found himself unbothered when the knowledge of what he was about to do, what they were about to do, heated his blood to a boil. 

“I never thought this would actually ever happen. I never thought I would be able to have you this way,” he admitted on a whisper of breath, still drinking in the sight of his father, the man he loved and had almost lost, kneeling before the altar.

“I… have wanted you for so long, Anduin. But it’s wrong, you’re my child, and you’re barely a man—”

“Through N’zoth all wrongs become right, father. Now come, he awaits our consecration of this Light-accursed place.” Anduin stepped back until the altar pressed against his lower back then leaned against it. “Take the prize he’s awarded you for your decision to follow his truth. Take me.” 

Varian made a wounded noise in his throat, looking at him with eyes full of something strange and pleading, but when Anduin only spread his legs and arched his back to show him just what he was offering, the man simply sighed resignedly and stood. He dropped his pants as he strode forward and Anduin couldn’t help but stare. He was… evidently blessed by Goldrinn; his cock was thick and long with a slight bulge near the base where Anduin was certain he would grow a knot when he went into rut as he did every so often. Even just watching him approach, the tenseness in his posture not distracting from the ever-confident swagger that had first attracted Anduin to the man, was making heat pool in his gut and a tremble start in his legs. Void but he wanted him, and desperately. 

When he was finally close enough to touch, Anduin reached out and pulled him into a kiss, slightly frantic and far needier than he’d been in any of the handful of kisses he’d shared with people in his brief sojourn into young adulthood. Varian hesitated a moment, but then he was crowding into Anduin’s space, lips and tongue got against his mouth and hands rough on his hips, and Anduin could swear he could feel infinity in that moment. He had never wanted anyone the way he wanted Varian, and if the speed with which he was growing hard was anything to go by, the feeling was mutual. 

Varian trailed biting kissed down his neck, leaving a trail of saliva behind that cooled in the chill of the cathedral and made him shiver, but he didn’t mind in the least when his body was filled with so much heat. Pushing him back until he laid on the altar on his back, Varian traced over his neck and collar bone with his tongue before coming to a nipple and sucking it into his mouth. The touch was hot, like a brand against the sensitive flesh, and Anduin squirmed beneath him as he licked and sucked at him, cupping his other breast in his palm and pinching the nipple between his fingers. Anduin cried out, feeling like he was already getting close to coming just from the simple touch, and arched into Varian’s mouth and fingers. 

Varian shifted his weight to suck on his other nipple, changing his hands to squeeze his now-neglected breast harshly before playing with his saliva-slicked nipple. Anduin shuddered, body shaking with heat like nothing he’d ever felt before, and when probing fingers met his cunt to spread his lips and tease over his clit, Anduin couldn’t hold back his scream. Not that he wanted to, of course, his pleasure was offering — the wrongness of the act of being touched and savored by the man who sired him only making his ecstasy grow — and losing his virginity to N’zoth was the only way to truly sanctify the cathedral in His name. The specifics of how that would happen he still wasn’t clear on, but N’zoth had promised him that his father would survive the process mostly unchanged and he was satisfied with that. 

The teeth against his nipple grew sharper and as the fingers against his cunt dipped down to press inside him, his slickness making the motion easy, the tension in Anduin’s body snapped like a cord pulled too tight. He came hard, and as he did his vision filled with inky black and he felt the contented purr of N’zoth in his mind meaning he had done well, that he had succeeded at the first part of his task. 

His body quaked, orgasm prolonged by some force beyond himself, and when he finally felt fully returned to reality, he opened his eyes to see Varian had pulled back and was staring down at his dick. Following his gaze, Anduin noticed what he was staring at: small void fissures had formed on either side of Varian’s cock along his iliac’s crest and two tendrils were writhing as they worked their way to wrap around his cock. Varian’s eyelids fluttered as they did, cleaning finding the touch pleasurable, but he stared down at the strange sight nonetheless.

“Did you know that would happen?” Varian asked, voice barely a whisper.

“Not precisely, but I knew He wanted to be a part of the process. My virginity is my offering to Him to consecrate this place,” Anduin replied. He could feel that pleasant purr in his mind kick up again telling him he was right. “Does it hurt?”

Varian shook his head. “It feels rather good, actually. I guess it was just alarming is all.” 

“I’m glad it’s pleasurable,” Anduin said honestly, “Are you gonna fuck me now or what?” 

“Impatient,” Varian chided, but he sounded too fond for the insult to bite. 

He stepped forward to run his cock between Anduin’s lips, the nearly-horizontal ridges formed by the tendrils bumping against his clit perfectly, before angling it down and positioning it at his entrance. Seemingly waiting for some sort of confirmation, Anduin wrapped his legs around Varian’s hips to pull him in and nodded for good measure. Varian leaned over him, one hand lifting a thigh and the other taking his weight above Anduin’s head on the altar, and started to press inside him, the tendrils pulsing and vibrating as he did as if they, too, felt the pleasure of the touch. 

For all he was ready and loose, though, the intrusion of such a large cock with tendrils adding to the size was not so comfortable for Anduin’s virgin body, and while he wanted more than anything to only feel the pleasure of finally getting fucked by his father, he couldn’t help but wince as he pressed inside him. Noticing his discomfort, Varian made a soft, soothing sound and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Almost inside, baby, it gets better I promise,” he whispered into his hair, and when he’d started calling Anduin that pet name Anduin wasn’t sure, but the heat it brought to his blood was undeniable. 

Anduin whimpered, bringing a hand up to Varian’s bicep and fluttering his eyes open to look up at him. “I… I’ll be okay. Please keep going. If it hurts a little at first that just makes the offering better.”

Varian frowned. “I don’t want you to be hurt. I don’t want to cause you any discomfort. I—”

“Please?” he whined, knowing he sounded childish, “Please, daddy?” 

Varian made a choked off noise and his hips stuttered, then a moment later he pulled halfway out before slamming in with a growl. “You’re really just trying to push me today, aren’t you, baby boy? Do you really think I’ll just give you what you want like that?” 

Anduin mewled as, despite the pain of the intrusion at his entrance, Varian slammed into a spot inside him that sent shivering heat up his spine and made his knees weak. “I’m sorry, daddy, I’ll behave,” he said with a pout, trying not to let his surprise that his slip-up hadn’t straight up scared the man away show. 

As Varian picked up the pace, hips slamming into Anduin over and over without end, the pain faded and all Anduin could feel was pleasure as his tendril-wrapped cock rubbed and pressed on parts of him that he’d never had touched before. Really, it wasn’t his fault that he was clinging to Varian desperately with screams of pleasure falling from his lips. He could feel that deep purr in the back of his mind, N’zoth’s satisfaction at his offering, at the giving of his virginity and body and womb to the Old God, and as the pleasure ramped up and he grew ever closer to a second orgasm, he could swear the tendrils within him were shivering and shaking with something as well. Varian was grunting, arms trembling and fingers convulsing on Anduin’s thigh where he held his leg up. 

“Fuck, baby, you feel really good. Such a good boy for me, my baby boy,” he rambled as his thrusts began to lose rhythm. 

Anduin yowled in response, the pet name and the rough fucking just bringing him all the closer to orgasm. “Daddy, daddy please! Oh, please please please!” he begged, though he wasn’t sure what for. 

Deep in his mind, he heard a hum. “Your offering is sufficient, little king,” N’zoth’s deep voice rumbled, “Within your womb I lay my eggs to be fertilized by your father, and spill my seed to fertilize you. Together these children will grow and together they will rule when your mortal shell is nothing but dust and your soul has joined with me for eternity.” 

“Yes. Yes!” Anduin cried, feeling as something pulsed within him and then flowed up and forced its way into his womb. The motion hurt, but the knowledge of what was happening, combined with the deep satisfying pleasure of a cock slamming into his g-spot, made the pain irrelevant. 

It happened again, another egg pushing past his cervix, and then again and again until there were no less than five eggs stuffed into his womb. Later he would consider the logistics of growing that many beings within himself and pray that N’zoth’s eggs would not grow to the size of a normal fetus, but in the moment he cared not for the details because Varian was losing rhythm entirely and moaning as he slammed in one last time to unload his seed into Anduin. Anduin screamed, thighs shaking and back arching, as he followed him over the edge, imaging he could feel the gush of both Varian’s and N’zoth’s seed into his womb to fertilize his own and N’zoth’s eggs. The details mattered not to his orgasm-fuzzy brain and just the vague concept of being bred and having his father, whom he’d lusted after for years, be the one to fuck him to his first orgasm on a cock was enough to send him to euphoria. 

As he came down, body reeling from the stress of such a rough fuck without any experience at all, he couldn’t help but grin to himself — he’d gotten everything he’d wanted, and come out of it without any losses, really. The world would be N’zoth’s soon, and he would be the king that served at his side with his father as his faithful consort. 

Varian shifted, pulling out slowly as the tendrils dissipated into thin air, and leaned down to kiss Anduin softly on the mouth. “I love you, Anduin.” 

“I love you, too. I would do anything, give anything, to be with you,” he replied, kissing him more firmly. 

“Hmm, I know you would. You’re my precious boy, I’d do the same for you. You know that, don’t you?”

Anduin smirked. “Yes, daddy,” he said innocently, batting his lashes and bursting into a laugh when Varian choked on air, “Oh come on you walked right into that one.”

“I suppose I did, didn't I?” Varian grumbled with a fond sigh, “We should get back to the castle and clean you up. I know it felt good in the moment but I don’t want you to suffer any soreness later.” 

Anduin hummed, and without much thought opened a portal with the Void to his chambers. “Shall we?” 

Varian opened his mouth, eyebrows raised, then closed it without saying anything. “Lets,” he finally said after a long pause, “I’ll ask when you learned to do that later.” 

Anduin grinned and led the way, hopeful that Varian would be amenable to a more… lengthy time together that evening. Though he supposed if he wasn’t, he’d have an eternity with his consort now anyhow, not that it felt like enough time. He watched as Varian headed into the bathing chamber to start a bath for them, grumbling to himself about horny teenagers when Anduin insinuated he wanted to go again, and as he closed the portal behind him he knew deeply that no, eternity wasn’t enough. Not enough at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!! As always, kudos and comments mean the world to me!


End file.
